


Sourwolf and Ukulele Boy

by ArchByrd



Series: Place For Us [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Has a Nice Day, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, YouTube, actually its two in one., like a freaking angel, one day, one day i'll write a fic where his parents aren't dead, or life lol, stiles plays the ukulele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchByrd/pseuds/ArchByrd
Summary: I've had this in my journal for three years. I've come to the conclusion i will never finish it or even write it. BUT.It's the story of how a drunken night on YouTube changes Derek's life and makes him happy. I hope you like it.





	Sourwolf and Ukulele Boy

Stiles has a popular YouTube channel where he writes and sings his own songs.

Derek bored one night goes on YouTube and mindlessly goes through different channels. Trying to forget his parents anniversary, today would be marking twenty-six years, he grabs the alcohol and clicks away. Five shots later he stumbles onto Stiles page; he clicks his homepage and randomly plays one of his songs. While he waits for the video to buffer he can't help but try to count the moles on the boy's face.

"Um hi there. My name is Stiles and this is my very first uploaded video. After much nagging from my friends and the help of my best bros i shall present to you my crappy voice. Okay here goes." The boy clears his throat and starts to strum his ukulele. ' _She asked me son when i grow old, would you buy me a house of gold. And when your father turns to stone, would you take care of me?'_ as he kept singing Derek had his finger hovering on top of the space button, thinking he won't be able to continue the song and boy who is singing it. As the video continued he noticed the boy growing more and more confident and to the point where a smile spread across his face. _I will make you queen of everything you see. I’ll put you on a map; I’ll cure you of disease._ The boy puts down the ukulele and throws a small smile. _‘So I wrote that song when I was younger and called it House of Gold; it was the first song I wrote. Luckily I showed it to my mom before she passed away. And I do not know how to finish this, so ‘til next time. If there is one.’_ A small laugh and the video cuts off. The video was uploaded a year ago and to Derek’s surprise there were six more videos. He was tempted to click on another video, but instead he repeated the song over and over again. By the time it was played four times he had the song remembered. He closed his laptop, contemplating if he should go to the cemetery and place fresh flowers on his parents’ graves or leave it for tomorrow. The more he thought about it, the more he thought of the boy and that song. Frustrated with his eternal struggle he threw on a black button down shirt and a pair of fitted slacks. He grabbed his car keys and left his loft.

 

WOAH TIME JUMP!! TO LET’S SAY A YEAR LATER????

 

"Hi guys, I'm back and I know it's been awhile. With you know, finals and needy boyfriends."

'I am not needy'

'Sure babe, believe what you want... Oh silent are we? Love you too babe. Anyways. This is will be my last video for a while. The hunk over yonder is taking me on a vacation right after finals and yeah. I'll probably be back on in two months. Or maybe more? Hey babe, when are we coming back?'

'Stiles stop rambling, we have a flight to catch.'

'Okay, okay gah. So with finals and everything i haven't had the chance to write a song.. SO! We gonna cover this up with a classic. Babe can you pass me my ukuele? Thanks. Okay here goes. _Wise man say, only fools rush in. But i can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?"_ Derek sat back watching his boyfriend sing the most overdone song in the universe. But after two weeks of Stiles practicing the song, Derek can't help but love the song. Especially since, and if he's reading the signs right, Stiles is singing the song to him. And like every time he sees Stiles perform, a small smile spreads across his face. _"take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you. For I can't help falling in love with you."_ Stiles finished strumming and smiled up at Derek, "Happy Anniversary Sourwolf, love you." Derek smiled back and leaned towards Stiles, not caring at all that he was in the shot. "I love you too, happy anniversary." They shared a small kiss and Derek leaned back in his seat, letting Stiles finish his video. "Well guys, that's it for now. I'll see you later." Stiles cut off the video and placed the ukulele on the table next to him. "Ready for Baja Cali and drunken nights, rough sex and no nagging friends?" Derek grunted his response and pulled Stiles towards his lap, "Just me, you and the sun." He pecked Stiles on the lips and slapped his butt. "Come on, We have a flight to catch." Stiles got off him and extended his hand to Derek. Smiling he took it and laced their fingers together. "Ready?" With a nod Stiles grabbed his laptop and pulled Derek towards the door. Following Stiles as they make their way outside, hands still laced together, Derek can honestly say he can't help falling in love with him. And with the Sheriff’s blessing by his side he'll prove to Stiles how much he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to write the middle please do, and let me know. I really love this story idea, but i do not have the time or energy to write a complete fic right now. I hope it makes you a smile :)


End file.
